Not What I Seem
by crystal magic1
Summary: Serena isn’t Serenity? Who is her father? The scouts betray her?


Well, here I am again. Like I promised, I am writing a DBZ/SM crossover!!!! My LOTR crossover is still forming in my mind, so, it will take just a little longer. Remember, I don't own ANYTHING, so please don't sue!!!!! Please thank my wonderful editor, Water Angle.  
  
Not What I Seem  
  
~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't what to show Darien and the scouts this test!!!! I even beat everyone in  
  
the class besides Amy!!! But, an 83% in math is good enough for me!!!!' Serena thought  
  
to herself while skipping down the street toward the temple. 'There going to be so proud  
  
of me. I hope that I can become the princess that they want me to be. Maybe this test  
  
will help show them that I'm growing up.' By the time I was finished this thought, I was  
  
looking up at the long flights of stairs that would lead me to the Cherie Hill Temple that  
  
my fellow scouts and I used to meet and talk about scout biasness. 'Wow, I'm not even  
  
late. Won't Rae be surprised. This should only add to the effect' I couldn't help but think  
  
to myself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Inside the Temple~~~~~~  
  
~~~Authors POV~~~~~~  
  
"You said it yourself Serenity. Serena wont want to give up the power that she  
  
now has. Plus, we can't have are moon princess fighting, can we? We are just going to  
  
have to keep playing Serena for the stupid pawn that she is. When peace comes, we will  
  
just over through her so you can rule" said a very pleased Rae. The other inner scouts all  
  
nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know, but I still feel guilty for using my own little sister this way. I mean, we  
  
are stealing her childhood away from her. It's not fair that we expect so much from her  
  
when we basically shoved a child into a teenager's body. Pluto and I had no right to  
  
change her fate so. What would mother do to me if she found out that I was using Serena  
  
like this?" A look of fear crossed the future Queens face.  
  
"Oh, who cares what your mother thinks" Darien said. "She is dead, and has no  
  
power. Even if she did, wouldn't you, her first child and hear, be more important than  
  
Serena? Even on the moon, everyone knew that Serena was the product of a grieving  
  
Queen's weakness. So, how can a clumsy, stupid airhead that can't even walk two steps  
  
without hurting herself, or someone else in the process? I'm sorry love, but I think that  
  
your pity is miss placed on this instance. The only thing that you two have in conman is  
  
that you look similar. But, even then, it doesn't do you justice. Your looks are much  
  
finer."  
  
~~~~~~~Right Outside The Room~~~~  
  
~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~  
  
'How can this be? How could my "friends" do this to me?' a very devastated  
  
blond thought to herself after hearing what those closest to her had said. 'Were am I  
  
going to go? What am I going to do?' Slowly and silently, Serena backed away from the  
  
temple. When she turned to run, she came face to face with her mother. "I'm so sorry, my  
  
dearest daughter. I didn't know that they did this to you. But I'm here to make it right"  
  
the former Queen said softly. "To what you heard in there, it's not true. I have always,  
  
and will always love you more that the brat that has been named my hear. Her father and I  
  
never loved one another, so it was more of a relief than anything else. But most of all, I  
  
loved your father. We both new that we couldn't stay together forever, but we made the  
  
most out of the time we had" tears appeared in the former queens eyes. "It is because of  
  
this that I am going to give you your old body back. Although your body is only 4 years  
  
old, it is by far more powerful than the one you're using now. Your balance and natural  
  
grace will also resurface with the transformation (the tail). You will have a bran new  
  
start. When you get there, you will be greeted by the garden of that earth (I'm not sure  
  
what time line this is in yet {sweat drop}). He is the only connection that I have in that  
  
demention. He should put you in a family that will take care of you. Until we meet again,  
  
my dearest daughter."  
  
With that, a portal formed beneath me. All I could feel was a falling sensation.  
  
The next thing I knew, large warm arms caught me just before I hit the ground. Then  
  
everything went black.  
Well, how do you like it so far? So, whom should Serena be with???? Review and tell me please!!! 


End file.
